rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Naga
Naga is a miscellaneous character played by Cortnie Renee Cox. “You want to know why I fight? I fight because someone has to. If no one does, then who will fight for the rights of others and protect those rights and the unity forged from the bonds created?” Stats Basics Voice Age Unknown, though thought to be close to a millennia. Gender Neutral but identifies as female Species Manaketes are essentially Dragons that have stored the bulk of their draconic power within Dragonstones and thereafter assumed a human form. Nationality Unknown, presumed to be Mistralese Nickname Princess is a childhood name given to her by Ladon. No one has ever called her this nickname since his presumed death. Backstory Born in a village of Manaketes located in the kingdom of Mistral, Naga endured the tension of a civil war that threatened to break out in her village. There were those who still despised humans for the centuries of bloodshed while others felt it was time to let go of the past. Having friends on both sides, she tried to act as a mediator so that their friendship would not suffer. However, the tension became too much and fighting soon broke out. One day, two of her closest friends were fighting, each one having the intent of doing the other harm. Without a second thought, she rushed in between the clashing companions, taking the hit meant for the other. She knew that her action might result in costing her her very life but she cared not. All that mattered to her was preventing both of them the horror of realizing they had just intentionally taken the life of one they once called friend. Luckily, neither blow was fatal and her actions lead to others reacting, working to peacefully resolve the issue and fighting to reunite the village. One day, while she was still healing, Naga snuck away, no longer wanting to be a bother to anyone when they should be celebrating the unity of the village being restored and not her wounded body, slipping into the nearby forest. As she walked along a dirt path, making sure she did not overexert her body any more than she already had, she stopped when she came across a suite of armor that blocked her path. The armor stood straight, almost as if it was being worn, and was as pale as the light from the moon. It was accented with pale shades of pink and purple, gleaming as if crafted from the rarest of materials by a skilled blacksmith of high quality. The armor slowly walked towards her, each step fluid and with purpose. Stopping about five feet away, the suit knelt down, armored gloves reaching up to remove the helmet. What was revealed was not a head nor face, but sheer nothingness. The armor was as hollow. While no words came from the armor, Naga felt like she understood the unspoken message, one that rang deep within her heart. It was not emotional, or even connected with any feeling that coursed through her very being. It was a need, a desire. The desire to protect. She had seen how the shattering of the unity that once maintained peace in her village has tormented everyone. She had seen how fearful everyone had become of what the next fight might bring. Even now, with the unity restored and everyone happy, the memory alone made her heart ache. If their unity was shattered because there was no one to protect it, what of unity elsewhere? How many suffered because the unity they had forged through the bonds they made with others was so easily broken, and their rights were somehow violated? The thought alone made her shiver and she looked at the armor, a clear intent shimmering in her eyes. Without hesitation, she accepted the offer, doning the burden of protecting such fragile unities and rights, no matter what it might cost her in the end. She had no intention of receiving anything in return for her deeds. To her, the smiling faces and happiness of those she protected and fought for would be enough. It was enough of a drive to keep herself fighting every battle that came around. As she slowly took the suit of armor apart piece by piece, putting each part in its proper place upon her body, she felt her strength increase as the desire grew. The exhaustion of her body and the throbbing pain she once felt faded to the back of her mind, seeming almost nonexistent. The condition of her body’s health was no longer one of her concerns. Her only concern now, was fighting to protect. That had now become her purpose in life, a purpose she would carry out without a moment's hesitation. Personality Naga is a caring individual who will sacrifice everything to protect others. She does not care about what she will be risking or what her actions may cost her as long as she protects others, their rights, and the unity they formed from the bonds they made with others. She will sacrifice everything to protect others and she will do so with no sense of self-protection, survival, or a second thought. Resume Occupation Protector Education Unknown Combat Weapon Defender - A rapier that acts as an extension of her desire. The blades becomes sturdier and stronger the more her desire grows. It will also increase in length the more willing she is to sacrifice her entire being just to protect. Semblance Unity - A light that constantly shines from her armor, feeding the desire to fight in others to protect what they care about most and to unite together to act as each others strength and support in the darkest of times. It also strengthens previously existing unities and strengthen them and the bonds that was used to forge them. Future Outlook Character Development Unknown Intended Career Exactly as she does now, be a protector of others, their rights, and the unity they forge through their bonds Goals Protect the unity and others Other Notes Like all pureblooded Manaketes, Naga stores the bulk of her power into what is called a Dragonstone in order to maintain control of her power as she takes on a more humanlike form, though her dragon wings do carry over. While some of her kind are still not fans of humans, she is a bit more tolerable, believing that the unity of every living being is worth protecting. She does tend to have destructive urges due to her nature as a dragon, but she channels those urges into protecting, giving her the occasional added boost. She is also capable of sensing the intent of others due to her heightened senses. Normal Theme Battle Theme Gallery Naga Human Battle.jpg Naga Human Normal.jpg Naga and Ladon.png Naga Dragon.jpg Naga_Emblem2.png Category:Characters